Blind Admiration
by Solo Sagara
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are having a normal day when they find a wounded girl. Who is she? and what will the Inu-gang do with her?
1. Wounded

--  
  
Blind Admiration  
  
--  
  
This here is my first Inuyasha fic. The idea has been floating in my head for so long, I just had to write it. It has my own character in it. But it wont just reflect upon her. Anyway, R&R please. It would be greatly appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other characters. They belong to the great Takahashi-sama! And anyone else. Blah!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
It was a normal day for the Inu-gang. It was nice out, Bright skies, Glowing sun, and just enough wind to cool you off from the hot weather. Inuyasha shrugged. "Damn this heat, its making me all sweaty, and i'm not even fighting anyone!" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was so moody. "Inuyasha, stop complaining! You should be glad you're not fighting in this weather" Kagome poked him in the back. "She is right, Inuyasha. It would be far too harsh to fight in this weather" Miroku agreed. Him and Sango were tagging along,behind a bit. Kirara was behind them all with shippou on her back.  
  
"Feh. Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards around? I'm sick of walking" Kagome ran up in front of him and he stoped. "Cant you think of anything besides the jewel shards, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sniffed the air. Kagome blinked. "Do you smell something, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. They all waited for him to answer, But he took his time. "Blood.." Finally, he spoke. "I smell blood...close.." Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha, Are you sure?" Not more killing. Seems thats all they were running into lately. "Its not alot, But..." Inuyasha stated as he stared into the wooded area. "Inuyasha is right, I sense something wrong around here.." Sango finally said something about the matter.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome once more, and then took off into the woods. Not waiting for anyone else. Kagome jus blinked. She knew that look in his eyes, The look saying he was ready for anything. Even if she only did see his face for a split second. "Inuyasha, wait for us!" She yelled and took off after him, with the others shortly behind.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Inuyasha made his way through the woods and stoped in a semi-open area,with a flowing river near by. He could hear the river, But nothing else. He sniffed the air again, to see if he could point out where the blood scent was coming from. He kept walking towards the sound of the river, Thinking maybe an animal was killed while getting a drink.   
  
He steped through some bushes and noticed the river right directly in front of him, and he noticed something on the ground, leaning against a tree. The blood scent was stronger so he moved in closer, and cautiously.   
  
Right then, Kagome and the others caught up with him, but stayed behind the bushes. "Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked, peeking over the bushes.  
  
Inuyasha stood next to the thing agasint the tree. He saw it was a girl, with clothes much like Kikyou's, Only the top was white, and the bottom was navy blue. She had long silver-white hair. He kneeled down to see if she was dead or alive. "Its a girl, Shes alive but barely" Kagome blinked. "A girl?"  
  
Miroku ran out to where Inuyasha was and kneeled next to the girl. Her chest was covered in blood, And she was having trouble breathing. "We need to bandage her.." Miroku stated as he observed her wounds. Sango steped forward and took off the cloth she had that rapped around her skirt. She kneeled down next to the girl. "ahem...do you mind?" Sango stared at Miroku and Inuyasha with an odd expression. She shrugged. "I'll put the bandages on. Kagome, could you come over here?" Miroku smiled nervously. "Yes, of course" Inuyasha just did his normal "Feh." and walked off. Miroku followed and they waited over by the river.  
  
Kagome ran over to Sango and kneeled down. Sango ripped a piece of the cloth and handed it to Kagome. "Go over to the water and wet this" Kagome stood up "Okay" and ran over to the river. She dipped the piece of cloth into the water and rang it out. She ran back over to Sango.  
  
Sango was checking the wound, seeing it was like claw marks. It wasnt a fatal wound. It seemed it was only meant to knock her unconcious. "Here, Sango. Is she gonna be okay?" Kagome asked as she handed the wet cloth to Sango. "I think she will be okay.." Sango took the cloth and wiped the blood away from her chest. Kagome kneeled next to Sango and looked the girl over. "Wow..thats a nasty wound..Sango, what do you think happened?" Sango took the rest of the cloth and wrapped it around the girls chest, over lapping the wound. "I dont know, She was attacked...but they attentionally didnt kill her" Kagome blinked. Why would someone attack but not kill? They would just have to wait for her to wake up and ask. 


	2. Alone Again

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The girl awoke, not but 5 minutes after Sango had bandaged her. She sat up fast, but cringed in pain. She looked over to the river, and noticed a bunch of people over there. She looked down at her chest, to check on the wound. It was bandaged, courtesy of Sango. Of course she didnt know who any of these people were. 'Did these people help me?' She thought to herself, as she tried to stand.  
  
Shippou was over by the water, playing with Kirara. He noticed the girl getting up and shouted to the others. "Hey, Look! She's awake!" He had such a loud voice, how could anyone not hear him. Kagome stood up and ran over to the girl, to help her stand. "hey, take it easy, you got hurt pretty bad" She said as she helped her sit back down. She didnt need to be up yet. "uh...where did he go.." the girl mumbled. Of course, Kagome didnt know what she was talking about. "Hey, just rest for now, okay? Can you tell me your name?"  
  
By then, everyone else was over by her, waiting for her reply. The girl looked up at them. They seemed like nice people, But she didnt care about that right now. "My name...is Sen..how long have i been unconcious?"  
  
"We do not know, We only arrived but a few minutes ago" Miroku said, as he kneeled down in front of her. "Can you tell us what happened to you?" He asked, and looked into her eyes. She blinked, what the hell was he trying to pull? "I...oh! my village!" She got up as fast as she could, cringing in pain. Everyone backed away a bit to give her some room. "Wait! where are you going? You shouldnt be moving in your condition!" Kagome stated, then moved in front of her. Sen just pushed her out of the way. "I'm sorry, I must go!"  
  
She ran, away from the river, in the opposite direction Inuyasha and the gang have came from. Inuyasha sneered. "Who does she think she is?!" Kagome started walking in the direction that Sen ran to. "Well? Come on! Lets go after her!" Kagome yelled, not bothering to stop. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara followed Kagome, they wanted to help this Sen, aswell.   
  
Inuyasha shrugged. Did he always have to do as Kagome wished? He sighed, but followed none the less.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sen had ran back to her village. Well...what was left of it, anyway. She stood at the edge of the forest and stared at the rubble that use to be her home. She couldnt believe her eyes, what has happened, why her home? "No...this cant be..." She muttered in disbelief.  
  
Kagome and the others had caught up now, but stood behind her, a ways. Inuyasha was overwhelmed by the smell of blood. It seemed, everyone in this town had been killed, and Sen was the lucky one. "This place..it was attacked." Inuyasha stated, in a more serious tone of voice. Kagome looked at him, with a sad expression. She knew what this was going to lead to. "Inuyasha.."  
  
"Look, where is she going?" Sango asked, as if anyone of them knew. They moved in closer, just enough to see wha was going on.  
  
Sen moved into the rubbled village, looking for survivers. 'Please...be alive, someone..' she thought. She heard something, and turned to face Yutarou's house, or what use to be his house. "oh, Yutarou!" She ran over to the rubble, and dragged boards away, even though she was in pain from her wound. "Yutarou, are you alive? Yutarou!" She lifted a board and saw him, lying there with a steak through his stomach. She gasped. There was so much blood. Not that she wasnt use to it, But it was from Yutarou, someone she cared so deeply about. "Yutarou...."  
  
He was alive, but just barely. "Sen...." He coughed up some blood, it was hard for him to speak. "My hand..look.." He muttered so low, she could barely hear him.  
  
Kagome and the others had moved in closer now, enough to hear what was going on, but they didnt want to get in the way so they stayed behind enough for her to have her space. Kagome watched, with saddened eyes. She hated when things like this happened to people. This was exactly why she wanted to help Inuyasha, to help people.  
  
Sen looked into Yutarou's hand, to find a necklace, with a heart, carved from a rock. Her eyes widened and she couldnt hold back the tears swelling up inside. "Yutarou..please hold on, dont leave me.." she muttered to him. He smiled, he knew he wasnt going to make it, but at least he got to see her one last time. He reached for her and pulled her closer. "I wont..ever leave you.." He pressed his lips agaisnt hers, and slowly, he became lifeless.  
  
Sen stared at his lifeless body. She was alone, again. She stood up, stil staring at Yutarou. She glaced at the necklace in her hand, and walked over to the center of what use to be the village.  
  
Kagome almost started crying herself, but she held as many tears back as she could, though a few stil escaped. Inuyasha and the others could just stare at Sen. Sure, this wasnt the first time they have seen such things. But it wasnt a joy to see someone in pain.  
  
Sen stared at the necklace. How could she have let this happen? She should have been there. 'This is...all...my fault..' She thought. She fell to her knees in tears. She couldnt hold it back any longer. It was all so much to take in. The village, The people she was supposed to protect, and the one she cared so deeply about. All gone, and for what? That was something she intended to find out. And when she did, Whoever had done this, They were going to pay, And they were going to pay dearly. 


End file.
